yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Широми Тораиоши
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Широми Тораиоши (англ. Shiromi Torayoshi) ― одна из учениц в Akademi High School и член студенческого совета. Внешний вид Широми носит форму студенческого совета. У неё короткие белые волосы с двумя чёрными заколками с левой стороны. Её глаза чёрного цвета. Она носит белый шарф с черными полосками и гольфы с таким же принтом. Её размер бюста равен 0,75. На левой руке она носит красную повязку с надписью 生徒会, означающей «студенческий совет». Личность Согласно игровой классификации, Широми ― опасная. Если Широми заметит подозрительное поведение Аяно, она прыснет той в лицо перцовым баллончиком и скрутит, связав руки и ноги. Распорядок дня В 7:00 AM Широми начинает патрулировать территорию вокруг школы. В 8:00 AM Широми идёт в Класс 1-1. В 1:00 PM снова патрулирует территорию вокруг школы. В 1:24 PM она возвращается в класс. В 3:30 PM снова патрулирует территорию вокруг школы. :В пятницу в это же время идёт на собрание лидеров клубов и студенческого совета в комнату совещаний. В 4:00 PM идёт в комнату студенческого совета и остаётся там до конца дня. Интересы thumb|center|300px На данный момент, все интересы Широми можно узнать только через Cyberstalk. Факты * Она впервые была показана в видео The Student Council in Yandere Simulator (Gameplay Focus). * Её имя и фамилия в переводе с японского означают «Белый Тигр» (Shiro Tora, 白虎). ** Буквальное значение её имени ― «Белая красота» (白美), а фамилии ― «Хороший тигр» (虎吉). * Широми основана на одном из четырёх символов китайского мифа. * Инфо-чан заплатила бы очень много за её грязные секретыStudent council members similarities with other students questions.. ** Широми знает, что Инфо-чан существуетQuestion about Info-chan and Student Council. * Она не основана на Кокичи Оме из франшизы DanganronpaQuestion about Megami and the Student Council. * В будущем, если Аяно врежется в Широми с украденной у неё вещью в инвентаре, Широми может взять вещь и оставить на её месте «дерзкую» запискуQuestion : Shiromi & Stolen/illegals items. * Если бы она не была в студенческом совете, она бы стала «мини Инфо-чан». ** YandereDev думает, что её можно называть «скучной» Инфо-чан, но также считает, что их нужно считать противоположными персонажами, которые используют одинаковые методыQuestion for yandere dev. * Она лучше всего обращается с техникой среди членов советаStudent Council tech skills. * Она получила свою эксцентричность от своих родителейQuestions I felt like asking. ** YandereDev считает Широми более эксцентричной, чем Кага КушаShiromi and Kaga. ** Она была такой с начальной школыQuestion. * Если бы YandereDev решил разделить студенческий совет по половому соотношению 50/50, то она была бы парнемA thought I had about the student council (somewhat question for dev and the fans?). * Если бы Широми дралась против правонарушителей без перцового баллончика, то она бы выиграла, если бы заранее подготовилась (принесла бы верёвку, дымовую шашку и т. п.)Questions for Dev! :). * Самым странным событием, связанным с Широми, был тот случай, когда остальные члены совета, зайдя в комнату студсовета застали её с детёнышем панды в рукахSC Questions for dev. * Если бы она работала учителем, она была бы учителем по плетению корзин под водойIf the Student Council members were teachers.... * Широми была готова умереть с раннего возраста. Каждый день, который она проживает ― «бонусный день», который ей посчастливилось застать. Если она умрёт, она не станет жаловаться, потому что она всё равно затянула со смертью. Её последними словами будут «Ну, что ж»3 questions for dev. * Широми считает, что чай скучен и добавит что-нибудь к нему, чтобы сделать его более «забавным», например, кетчуп и горчицуCouncil Questions.... * Широми любит есть живых кальмаровSilly SC Questions. * Широми пахнет тем запахом, который вы чувствуете, когда открываете новую игру. * Широми никогда не целовала девушку, но целовала бенгальского тиграQuestions for Yandere Dev. * Она невосприимчива к щекоткеIs Shromi Ticklish?. * Если бы кто-то открыто говорил о своих извращенных фантазиях, связанных со студенческим советом, она бы записала это на диктофонQuestion For Student Council. * Её комментарий можно увидеть на телефоне Мусуме Роншаку. * Широми любит одеваться в маскировку или любую другую одежду, которая помогла бы ей разыгрывать людейSC questions. * На десерт Широми предпочитает есть желейную лапшу, кокосовое молоко, молотый лёд, зеленый пищевой краситель, пальмовый сахар и красные бобы, всё это в одной тарелке. * Если бы она проводила выходной на пляже, она построила бы чрезвычайно сложный замок из песка. * Если бы у неё был парень, и он разбил бы её сердце, Широми пожала плечами и ушла, не давая ни малейшего намека на то, насколько сильно ранена внутри. * Широми любит смотреть пародии, фильмы «настолько плохие, что тем и хороши», и чрезвычайно неясные фильмы, которые очень трудно понять. * Голос Широми можно описать мальчишеским/шепчущим/хриплымSC Voices. Источники En:Shiromi Torayoshi Категория:Студенческий совет Категория:Опасный (характер) Категория:Персонажи Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Ученицы Категория:Класс 1-1